


Coffee Date?

by icysweetflora (themmefatale)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Lesbian Relationship, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Queer Character, Queer Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, accidental date, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themmefatale/pseuds/icysweetflora
Summary: Ginny is invited by Luna to go out for coffee and Ginny is unsure if it is a date or not. Afterward, Ginny is confused about those feelings and unsure if her confessing potential romantic feelings could mess up their friendship. Little does she know, Luna is having the exact same struggle.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Coffee Date?

Ginny

Ginny woke to the sun through the window blinds and her slightly chubby grey tabby cat, Mouse, meowing across the room for his breakfast. She got up slowly and reluctantly, leaving behind the warmth and comfort of her bed, and shuffled out into the kitchen and set down Mouse’s breakfast, which he quickly trotted over to. Judging by how bright the morning light was, Ginny assumed she had slept in fairly late, though that was fine. All she had today was coffee with Luna at 10:30. She glanced over at the clock. It was 10:10.  
“Shit, I should have set an alarm,” she murmured to herself, realizing her mistake.  
She rushed back into her bedroom, quickly grabbed clothes, and dressed in her go-to jeans and an off-white jumper. Exiting back out into the main area of her apartment, she pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket.

  
“I’ll be back sometime in the afternoon, Mouse,” she told the cat as she exited. He half meowed in response, still mostly occupied by his food.  
Ginny pulled on her jacket as she made her way down the stairs of her apartment and then out onto the streets of Hogsmeade. The wind was bitingly cold and she made her way to High Street, where the majority of the locations and shops she visited during her trips as a Hogwarts student were located. Past the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and the Post Office, she hurriedly made her way to The Night Owl, a new cafe that had opened just months before that Luna had expressed interest in trying. She made her way back off of High Street, onto another side street. Up ahead, she saw the grey aged wood exterior and the sign with silver cursive that read “The Night Owl”. Before she entered, Ginny quickly checked her watch. Just on time.  
Warm air fragrant air greats her as she opens the door. The sugary scent of fresh baked goods along with the scent of fresh coffee and the spices from the wide varieties of teas. The barista’s counter with a line of stools is off to the left side of the cafe. Scattered throughout are a few tables and along the right wall of there are a row of booths, upholstered in deep blue. Luna sits at one of the tables, dressed in a white blouse and burgundy cardigan with her blonde hair braided back.

  
Ginny waves and makes her way over to the booth. Luna smiles.

  
“Hey,” Ginny says as she slides in on the other side of the table. Luna reaches over for a hug and so does Ginny, with them meeting halfway across over the table in an odd one-armed side hug. Ginny notices that Luna smells like lavender and vanilla. Some of the small curls that escaped Luna’s braid brush against her face.

  
“Hi.” They spend a little time sitting across from each other in silence. Luna thumbs through the sugar packets as Ginny absentmindedly bounces her leg under the table. Ginny feels a rouge tinge of nervousness. Why is she nervous? It’s just Luna. They hang out all the time. Though usually, the time spent together is generally in the Three Broom Sticks along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, playing a Muggle game called Dungeons and Dragons that Dean had found. It had been a while since it was just her and Luna one-on-one. And also it was a coffee date. Wait- a date? Is this a date?

  
“Have you ordered anything yet?” Ginny tentatively broke the silence.

  
“No, not yet. I was waiting for you. You could maybe surprise me with something too.” Luna seemed unaware of Ginny’s monetary nervousness.

  
“Sure.”

  
Ginny grabbed one of the menus and scanned down the menu. There was a section with standard drinks, then below that a variety of specials. She glanced at some of them. Firey Pumpkin latte- pumpkin and firewhiskey flavored latte. Icy Honey Tea- sweet honeyed tea with flying bee-shaped ice cubes. Peppermint Toad Mocha- a peppermint mocha with chocolate lily pads and miniature peppermint toads. Luna would probably like that last one, Ginny thought to herself.

  
“I’ll be right back.” Ginny tucked the menu back behind the bowl of sugar packets and got up.

  
She went up to the counter and ordered from the barista, who was tall and had a dark closed trimmed beard that highlighted his angular features. Ginny ended up deciding on a chai latte. She had that at a muggle coffee shop that Harry had brought her to when they were still together and liked it there. There was a momentary unidentifiable tinge in her chest. She and Harry had broken up a couple of years ago and while that was for the best, Ginny did sometimes miss the stability of a relationship. Since then, Ginny tried dating a few times and found a couple of flings, but they never lasted. Much of the time after the breakup she had dedicated to the Hollyhead Harpies, training, practicing, and playing. She didn’t know what Harry was doing in terms of dating, though according to the tabloids, he was doing quite a lot. She didn’t believe much of it- though some of the stories did give her a bit of a chuckle. After a little while, their drinks were done and Ginny brought them back to the table.

  
“Thanks.” Luna took her drink cheerily.

  
Ginny slid back into the booth. “So, what have you been up to since last weekend?” The last time they had been together was with the rest of their friends playing Dungeons and Dragons.  
Luna lit up. “Oh, I’ve been looking into a really fascinating case at work. Somebody visited and was talking about a strange small dragon-hybrid type creature. I’ve been working on tracking it down and classifying it. I think it might be a wyvern mutation. Another agency in France found something similar to what our witness described.”  
Ginny nodded as Luna talked about her work, enjoying hearing her talk about something she was passionate about.  
“And what about you?” Luna finished with.

  
Ginny shrugged. “Regular old training. I don’t have any matches coming up for a while, but we’re still working our butts off.”

  
They continued on chatting- talking about tomorrow’s Dungeons and Dragons session, things they had read recently, and swapped humorous anecdotes. Ginny felt at ease. Despite the fact that she and Luna hadn’t talked one-on-one in a while, it was still just as natural. They laughed and joked easily.

  
Eventually, they had finished their drinks and realized how much time had passed. Luna had some work to finish up. Reluctantly, they both got up. Luna’s hand lingered on the table and Ginny had the momentary desire to hold Luna’s hand in her own. She didn’t.

  
“It was good seeing you. I had a good time,” Luna said as they exited together, back out onto the streets of Hogsmeade. It had started snowing.

  
Ginny turned to head back down towards her apartment and found herself face-to-face with Luna. They both paused. They were close enough that Ginny could feel Luna’s breath against her face. She could just lean forward… but then the moment was broken as they both stepped back a little way. There was another pause before they made their way back to their apartments. Ginny stepped to the side and started her trudge back towards her building. She spent the whole way back thinking, a little confused about how she felt in that brief moment face-to-face with Luna.


	2. Back Home

Ginny

Ginny tossed aside her jacket and flopped down on the couch once she got back home. Mouse came over and she scratched his head absentmindedly. The only way she could describe how she felt was confused. Occasionally, something would happen between her and someone else and she would momentarily feel an almost romantic connection with them, even if their relationship before had been entirely platonic. Oftentimes, it would be something that she would think about for a couple of days, then drop and not much would come of that feeling. She didn’t quite know but was that moment outside of the coffee shop different?

“What am I gonna do, Mouse?” she mused out loud.

There was something else too. If these feelings were real, what would that mean for their friendship? In the moment, Ginny really felt something for Luna and that feeling still lingered now. She also had no idea if that feeling was mutual. They had lingered so close to each other outside of the Night Owl, though that may have just been because Luna had been startled. If Ginny brought it up again or if she brought up the ever-so-confusing feelings she was feeling, then it could mess up their years-long friendship.

She got up. Maybe it would help to talk to someone? Maybe, but she didn’t know who exactly she would confide in. Usually, when she caught feelings for someone, she would talk to Luna. And now, she knew that, at least currently, this wasn’t something she wanted to tell Luna. Maybe she could write it down? I mean, it could help. She had never been one for journaling, but maybe she could start now.

Quill in hand, sitting at the table she used as a desk in her bedroom, Ginny tried to start writing. It took a little while to think about what exactly she wanted to say.

_ I have feelings for Luna. _

She crossed her first sentence out. It was true, though she didn’t want to admit it. Ginny started again.

_ I think I might have feelings for Luna and I don’t know what to do. _

After this, Ginny put down her quill. What more could she add to that? She could maybe add a little bit about what had happened earlier. So, she started again. But after a sentence, she scratched it out. It sounded stupid. She and her friend had almost bumped into each other outside of a coffee shop. Nothing more than that. Frustrated, Ginny picked up the parchment and crumpled it up.

She would be seeing Luna tomorrow at Dungeons and Dragons. The only thing that Ginny could hope was that she could hold herself together and act normal.


	3. The Next Day

Ginny

  
Ginny woke up the next morning. The day was overcast and snow, which had fallen in the night, frosted the tops of the nearby buildings. She had slept surprisingly well that night, though the confusion of the day had lingered in her mind as she fell asleep. The only way that she could resolve that feeling was by talking to Luna and they would be seeing each other today, though Ginny wasn’t sure if she was ready for that conversation yet. For now, Ginny felt it was best to process how she was feeling on her own.

  
This morning, she had time to get ready at a far more leisurely pace. Mouse hadn’t yet come running in asking for his breakfast, but she set out his food tray and went over to the stove to start the kettle. She could have easily heated her water with magic, but hearing the kettle whistle reminded her of her childhood home and also helped her keep track of time.  
Ginny returned to her room and began digging through her drawers to pick out something to wear. Eventually, she decided on black leggings, a plain white top, and a jean jacket. Soon after she finished dressing, the kettle whistled and she hurried out back into the kitchen.

  
Stirring sugar into her black tea, Ginny’s thoughts returned back to Luna. They’d be seeing each other soon. That thought kept repeating in her mind. It was ok. She’d be fine. She just had to act normally. Or as normally as possible, make their interactions casual and natural. That’s all she had to do. Soon after, she felt ridiculous. They were friends and had almost bumped into each other the day before while leaving a coffee shop. She was thinking about it as if something big and intense and secret had happened. It was ridiculous. Ginny sighed. Why did these weird, confusing feelings come out of nowhere?

  
Once she finished her tea she got up and got ready to head out into the cold streets of Hogsmeade. Ginny hadn’t had breakfast yet because they’d usually order brunch at the Three Broomsticks. She laced up her boots, grabbed her coat and bag, and headed out.

  
The warmth of the Three Broomsticks greated her as she made her way through the door. Not too many people were here. Crowds usually gathered in the Three Broomsticks around lunchtime, continuing on through the evening. Two people sat at the counter and a few clusters of people sat around some of the square tables spread throughout the downstairs area of the pub. At the back of the room, Neville waved, already sitting at their usual table. Ginny grinned at him.  
She gave him a gentle side hug and took a seat at her regular spot to the right of Neville. Swinging her bag off her shoulder, Ginny rifled through for her character sheet and slapping it up on the table once she found it.

  
“So, how’s it going?” Neville asks once Ginny looks up from her bag.

  
“Alright.” She thought for a second about talking to him about Luna, but decided against it. “What about you? How’s work?”

  
Neville chuckled a little bit. “I’m doing just fine, but things are always a little bit wild after the winter holiday. This week a couple of second years were messing around with the Devil’s Snare saplings and nearly got their fingers broken.”

  
They continued on with their conversation, which mostly consisted of Neville and Ginny reminiscing over their Hogwarts antics and Neville describing some of the more recent Hogwarts happenings. Eventually, after a few more people had entered, Dean and Seamus entering together, laughing about something one of them had just said. They took their usual spots across the table from Ginny. And soon after that, Luna entered.

  
Ginny reddened slightly as Luna smiled over at the group. She ducked her face over to the side to try to avoid having any of the others notice. Luna took the seat next to Ginny, pulling her folded character sheet out of her coat pocket.

  
After they all exchanged greetings, Neville waved down a server, who passed brunch menus out to all of them. Usually what they would do was order a few different breakfast items and share them between the group. In the end, they decided on french toast, waffles, eggs and toast, bacon, and scones. Seamus and Dean each ordered coffee and Luna hot chocolate. Soon after their food came and they each portioned off some food for themselves, they jumped into their game.

  
Dean had brought Dungeons and Dragons to them. He said that his mom had played it in college and one summer when he was back home, she had pulled out some of her old books and he had taken interest in it. They had been playing the past few years. Thinking about a seperate magical world so different from their own was both fun and offered an escape from reality. More recently, Neville had been running their games. Dean ran their first campaign, though Neville soon took up the mantle of Dungeon Master, creating his own story from scratch. In their current campaign, Ginny played a quick-thinking and clever air genasi sorcerer named Draft. Luna played a rather goofy though loveable human barbarian named Barb. Dean played Felri, the sweet and playful aasimar bard, who was dating Harmony, Seamus’s arcane trickster. They enjoyed dating in the game just as much as they did in real life.

  
Neville brought them back into the story, where they had left off from last time. Harmony had been captured by the guards of the dark castle in the middle of his reconnaissance mission. Felri and Barb were locked in a whispered debate outside of the walls of the castle about how best they could find Harmony. Draft in the meantime, went to investigate the walls, checking for entrances and weak points. As Luna passionately acted out her argument with Dean, she elbowed Ginny in the side.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Luna placed her hand gently on Ginny’s side, where it lingered for a second as the two made eye contact, quickly looking away after they did. Seamus and Neville took no notice, though Dean gave her a questioning look.

  
They continued on, though Ginny’s mind was now preoccupied. They eventually were able to infiltrate the castle after they found a slightly shorter section of the wall that they were able to climb over. Draft and Barb created a distraction, allowing Felri an opportunity to find and rescue Harmony. The group eventually was able to regroup to fight the warlock ruling the dark castle. Once they took down the warlock and his minions, they decided to take a break from the game to chat and catch up.

  
“Ginny, can I pull you aside for a second?” Dean eventually asked.

  
She agreed, though was a bit nervous about what he was going to ask. Had he noticed she was nervous and preoccupied? He had seen the moment between her and Luna. The walked away from the table, finding an area to stand where some of the holiday decorations had just been removed.

  
“Are you doing alright?” He asked quietly.

  
Ginny thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I guess. But I mean… actually, nevermind. It’s stupid.” Ginny felt herself getting a little flustered, almost having told Dean about her ridiculous predicament.

  
Dean nodded. “It’s fine. You just seemed- I don’t know- a little off, I guess? If you don’t want to talk about it, I totally get it.”

  
“Well, I mean, I feel stupid talking about it. I would appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up.” Dean nodded in agreement. “But, the thing is, Luna and I went out for coffee yesterday. And when we left, we almost bumped into each other. And we were so close to each other. And- I feel ridiculous even saying it- but, I don’t know, I really felt something. And I’ve never thought about Luna in that way. It was just a little thing, but I was thinking about it a lot.” She trailed off from there.

  
Dean paused before answering, waiting to see if she had anything more to say. He thought about what she had said for a moment. “I mean, I’m not sure how helpful it is, but that’s how Seamus and I were before we started dating. And I know, it’s scary. Even if it feels like if it’s something small and stupid. And I don’t know if this is really comparable to me and Seamus, but I think the best thing that you could do is spend more time with her and when you feel comfortable, talk to her about it.”

  
Ginny nodded. “I’ll think about it. I don’t think I want to talk to her about it yet. Thanks, though. I could maybe ask her about going ice skating.”

  
Eventually, they head out to the table, where Neville was telling them a story about the most recent Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, which had been a narrow win on Ravenclaw’s part. This sparked a bit of a debate between Luna and Seamus about the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams.

  
“Based on what Neville said, we have pretty good chasers this year. We have a good line up overall. And sure, Gryffindor might have strong seekers, but on the whole, Ravenclaw has a great team.” Luna more recently had become more interested in Quidditch. Ginny oftentimes was able to bring her along to the Harpy’s games and practices and Luna had taken up an interest in the strategy of the game.

  
“But the Seeker’s where the points are! They’re the ones who win the games,” Seamus retorted.

  
“You can’t underestimate the points chasers can get. And even if your seeker isn’t the best or the fastest, but if you can block the other seeker for long enough to let your chasers rack up points, that can win a game.”

  
This conversation continued on, Ginny sometimes jumping in, adding comments to aid either side of the argument. Neville and Dean, while they did agree with some of Luna’s points, still put their faith in Gryffindor. Eventually, their conversation fizzled out and they decided to head out.

  
As they left, Ginny turned to Luna. “Hey, would you want to go ice skating next weekend?” Ginny asked this quickly before her nerve failed her.

  
Luna looked over at her and smiled. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Luna

Luna kept finding herself thinking back to Ginny as she walked home. Ice skating! Was this a date? It hadn’t been her intention to ask Ginny out on a date when they went out for coffee, though it did have that feeling. But, did Ginny see it that way? That’s what it kept coming back to. That question was also one that she was afraid to ask.

After making her way through the snowy streets, which had become packed down and muddied after the foot traffic of the morning, Luna made her way to her house, a small cottage she had painted a bright sunflower yellow. The snow around it was still a fresh and fluffy white, only soiled by the footprints she had left that morning that had crusted over with a layer of ice. Luna pulled out her wand, melting the snow covering the brick walkway.

Toffee, her honey-colored long hair kitten greeted her at the door with a nuzzle against her ankle. She scratched the top of his head which prompted a small mew in response. Entering into the kitchen and living room area, she went around to check on the plants, plucking some of the plants’ yellowing leaves and giving each of them a little water. Some of them she kept for cooking or potions, while others had been gifts from friends (mostly Neville) who had given her plants they thought she would find interesting.

Once she finished caring for her plants and refilled Toffee’s food and water, she sat down on the couch, propping her feet up and picking up a book. She sat there for a while, rereading the same few lines over and over as thoughts ran through her head. It kept coming back to ice skating and Ginny. She had never been ice skating before. Many of those that she had watched ice skate before always looked elegant, though it was just as common to see people with wobbly legs stumbling across the ice. Luna thought that she would be the latter.

And then it came to Ginny. Was Ginny asking her on a date. Yesterday they had gone on what could have been a date. Luna didn’t mean for it to be a date, but it really did feel that way. Did that make ice skating next weekend a date too? Ice skating was a thing that couples did a lot of the time. But it was something that friends did too. Like going out for coffee. Friends went out for coffee but going out for coffee could be a date too. And the only way Luna could find out which one it was was to ask, but that was terrifying.

Now that Luna thought about it, she didn’t really know how she felt about Ginny. It was a strange thing and even when they were back at school together, she felt the same way. Luna didn’t know what her feelings for Ginny, whether they were platonic or romantic. But what she was scared about was talking to Ginny about them. She was happy being friends with Ginny, but she would also be happy if she and Ginny were dating. Though, the thing is, she was scared that she and Ginny couldn’t be friends if she tried explaining her feelings to Ginny.

Luna had a lot of questions, but knew that right now, they couldn’t exactly be answered, so she tried to get back to her book. And she did, but everything she had been thinking still lingered in the back of her mind.


End file.
